


Stranger things have happened

by elliceluella



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Foggy makes a great pocket pal, Gen, Matt may have some issues with ear hygiene, but he gets a little sensitive when people make comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliceluella/pseuds/elliceluella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No. No way. "Foggy?" Matt hisses. A relieved sigh is the only thing he hears next.<br/>"Foggy, where are you?"<br/>"Look down, Matt. I'm at your desk. Right by your stapler, which is surprisingly filthy, by the way."<br/>"What?!"<br/>"I'm ON your desk, Matt. I'm pissed, halfway out of my mind with embarrassment, and tiny. Very tiny."<br/> <br/>Or, that one time Foggy got accidentally miniaturized because he was hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger things have happened

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [prompt](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/6237.html?thread=10863453#cmt10863453) which I filled out almost a month ago, but, *vague hand wavey gesture*.

Karen's already at her desk when Matt enters the office.   
  
"Hey," her smile evident in her voice. Matt smiles back, because he can't think of a better way to start his day at work.  
  
"Is Foggy in?" Matt knows he isn't, but he asks anyway, just in case Foggy called Karen at the last minute or something.  
  
Karen shakes her head. "Uh, nope. Is everything OK?"   
  
Matt offers her a reassuring smile, because he knows how much his and Foggy's fight affected her . "Yeah, I'll give him a call and check up on him."  
  
Matt's at his desk, phone in hand, and is about to dial Foggy's number when he hears an almost tinny, high-pitched voice. "Matt! Matt! Buddy, now's not a good time if you can hear me but you're just pretending not to!"   
  
No. No way. "Foggy?" Matt hisses. A relieved sigh is the only thing he hears next.  
  
"Foggy, where are you?"  
  
"Look down, Matt. I'm at your desk. Right by your stapler, which is surprisingly filthy, by the way."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm ON your desk, Matt. I'm pissed, halfway out of my mind with embarrassment, and tiny.  _Very_  tiny."  
  
What?! This- this is- insane, right? How is this even happening? Matt blocks out the white noise around him, focuses his hearing and sure enough, there is it. Foggy's heartbeat. Tiny heartbeat. Matt hunches down so his face is almost level to his desk.  
  
"How did this happen?" Matt whispers, because he doesn't want to give Karen the impression that not only is he prone to walking into doors, he's also fond of talking to himself.  
  
Foggy sighs, raises his hands briefly before letting them drop. "Remember those bagels from last night? The ones I bought from that girl scout that you said smelled funny? Yeah. Those."  
  
If this wasn't so terrifying (Foggy was REALLY tiny- he was just slightly taller than Matt's scotch tape dispenser) Matt would've been laughing and spewing out a string of "I told you so's".  
  
"Those bagels did that to you? Are you sure? H-how?" Matt can feel the early spikes of anxiety brewing in his stomach because he's never seen Foggy so vulnerable before. Seriously. Dude was so tiny he'd almost crushed him with his wrist earlier had Foggy not yelled for help.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure. And I know you're dying to squeeze out at least one 'I told you so', so I'm gonna beat you to the punch and say you were right. I mean, why did I think it was perfectly fine to buy bagels from a girl scout? Who even does that!? This experience has ruined bagels for me," Foggy groans, rubbing his face with his hands.  
  
Bagels. With magical shrinking powers. OK. So this was the world they lived in now. If aliens could fall from the sky, then of course bagels could have the ability to make people tiny. Matt starts to rub his thumb with his forefinger, oblivious to his nervous tic as he lets the past few minutes sink in.   
  
"How'd you get on my desk?" Matt asks, because he's drawing blanks on possible solutions to undo Foggy's predicament.  
  
"I started feeling queasy, then everything in the office started growing bigger. I had...probably a few minutes before ending up in this size, so I crawled my way to your desk. I swear, it was like American Ninja Warrior I'm not even kidding."  
  
"Was there anything on the packaging? Anything that could tell us where the bagels came from, or a clue to a solution?" Matt runs a hand through his hair and exhales.  
  
"Um, I don't remember. I was too busy working through Dr Vincent's case to notice anything about my late night snack, except that they were pretty tasty. Well, until this happened," Foggy gestured to himself. "The wrapper's still in my bin, though."  
  
Alright then. Matt starts to get up, then sits back down again. "Would uh- would you like me to put you in my pocket?" That was not a question Mat thought he'd ever find himself asking.  
  
Foggy shrugs. "Why not?" Matt lifts him up very carefully and places Foggy in his outer jacket pocket.   
  
Before he makes it across to Foggy's office though, Karen looks up. "So is Foggy coming in?"  
  
"Uh- n-nope. He says he'll need the day. Or two. He's feeling under the weather. I just need some things from his office." Matt licks his lips and rushes into the office, uncomfortable with his lie. Down in his pocket, Foggy snorts. "We gotta work on your lying skills, Murdock," he says.  
  
Matt rummages through Foggy's trash briefly before his hands- and nose- locate the plastic packaging. He stuffs them into his trousers' pockets and gives a way too forced grin and a thumbs up to Karen as he goes back into his office.   
  
"Really? A thumbs up?" Foggy deadpans once Matt gingerly places him on the desk again.  
  
"I blanked out, OK? I hate how I feel when I lie to Karen. And shouldn't you be more concerned about your current...state, as opposed to my lies?"  
  
"I've already had a whole night to stew in my problems, Matt." Matt nods.  
  
"OK- so," Matt smoothes out the wrapper. "Any clues?"  
  
Foggy studies the wrapper, then shakes his head. "Nope. There's just the word 'Bagels' and a picture of a plate of them."  
  
Matt sighs.   
He's also never felt so odd-but mostly just sad- sharing his lunch with his best friend.   
  
\---  
  
Once Karen leaves at the end of the day, Matt lets Foggy sit on his shoulder for awhile and the two of them actually manage to enjoy themselves in the midst of all this craziness; that is until Foggy makes a comment about Matt's ear hygiene. Matt then lets out an indignant huff and stuffs Foggy into his pocket a little more unceremoniously than he means to.  
  
"Hey! I'm just looking out for your hearing, pal. No need to get all huffy on me! And by the way, I resent the amount of lint your pocket contains."  
  
"Hmmm? What was that? Did you say something? My dirt-crusted ears can't hear very well now," Matt retorts.  
  
Foggy harrumphs. "Fine, I take back what I said. You have very pleasant, clean ears that don't look like crusty old caverns," he mutters. Matt tries- and fails- to hide his half smirk. He also picks out the lint in his pocket, and Foggy makes a pleased noise.  
  
They have a meeting with Doctor Vincent at his home later that evening and Matt brings Foggy along because no way in hell is he leaving Foggy alone, not when everything doubles as a safety hazard.   
  
Matt's only met the doctor a couple of times before tonight, but he doesn't recall the doctor being this distracted. The usually very focussed doctor seems...off, his rapt attention split between their appointment and something that Matt can neither sense nor figure out.  
  
Doctor Vincent interrupts Matt as he gets up to leave at the end of their meeting.  
  
"Ah- Excuse me, Mr Murdock?"  
  
Matt turns around. "Yes?"  
  
Doctor Vincent hesitates, as if unsure of how to word his question. His joins his hands together like a steeple, finger tip to finger tip, and rests his chin on them. "Forgive me for being...blunt, but there is no other way to say this. Is there a man in your pocket?"  
  
Matt freezes. Somewhere at the back of his mind he wants to laugh, because no ridiculous question should have the power to yield such terror. Matt thinks he hears a yip from Foggy.   
  
A nervous laugh escapes him, but his hand automatically goes over his pocket protectively. "What are you talking about Dr Vincent?"  
  
The doctor sighs and points at Matt's pocket. "There's a man in your pocket isn't there, Mr Murdock? I'm assuming that would be your partner Mr Nelson?"  
  
"Holy shit," Foggy breathes.  
  
Matt gulps. "H-how did you know?"  
  
Doctor Vincent straightens his suit. "Come with me, please." He leads Matt down several hallways, but there's something weird about them. Try as he might, Matt can't map out the area in his head because the inside of the house seems to be constantly shifting.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you," the doctor replies. Matt stiffens and goes into a combat-ready stance, because not that he's had much experience in the area, but a creepy man in an equally creepy house who evades questions usually spelled bad news.  
  
"Who are you?" Matt growls. He can feel Foggy gripping the fabric in his pocket so tightly he reckons it's gonna be a bitch to iron out the creases. But, priorities.  
  
"My name is Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange, but most of my friends call me Doctor Strange. You can see why I'd prefer not to use my last name for legal matters," Doctor Strange calmly replies. "I have...gifts that help me protect the earth from mystical threats. I believe you are not without your own unique gifts too, yes?" Matt doesn't answer.  
  
"Oh my god is he a wizard or something?" Foggy whispers.  
  
"I prefer the term Sorcerer Supreme, Mr Nelson, but yes to the magical abilities."  
  
Foggy stands up straight and leans out of Matt's pocket. "So...can you help me?"  
  
"I think so, yes."  
  
Matt listens, and knows the doctor isn't lying. He takes Foggy out of his pocket. "What do you need us to do?"  
  
"This way, if you will." They go down another hallway before stopping in front of a huge door.  
  
The room inside is huge, and Matt can only best describe what he hears, smells, tastes and senses as magic. There's a vibration in the air that makes the hairs on his neck stand. After Doctor Strange puts Foggy in the middle of the room, he proceeds to chant incantations from a thick book. The only words Matt manages to catch are "Vishanti" and "Agamotto", and then there's a crackle in the air for a split second before dead silence blankets the room.  
  
Foggy doesn't move for a minute, but then his form starts to grow before stopping when he's back to normal.  
  
"Foggy? Foggy, you OK?"   
  
"Yeah buddy, I feel fine," Foggy stretches out his arm but Matt's already reached his side. "Thank you," he says to the doctor.  
  
"I believe you ingested a trickster potion that would have worn off after several days, Mr Nelson."  
  
"But where did that potion come from? And more importantly, why was it in a bagel?" Foggy asks.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have the answer to your second question, but the potion seems to have an ingredient that originates from Asgard."  
  
"Asgard?" Matt repeats.  
  
"Like Thor?" Foggy almost sounds excited now.  
  
"Yes, the Asgard that Thor hails from," the doctor's reply is patient.  
  
"I can't believe I actually ate something that came from Thor's home!" Foggy exclaims. Matt pinches the bridge of his nose.  
  
\---  
  
Doctor Strange turns out to be an incredibly hospitable host, because he offers them tea and cookies afterward. Matt is very polite about it all but he barely nibbles on his cookie or finishes his tea, the whole ordeal with Foggy still fresh in his mind.  
  
Before they leave, a card suddenly-no, _magically_ appears in Doctor Strange's hand. "If you should ever need my assistance, Mr Murdock," he passes it to Matt. "please don't hesitate to call."  
  
"Wait a minute," Matt says, a smile creeping in, after he receives the card. "Did you just-?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Yeah he did, buddy," Foggy nods.  
  
"Card tricks, amiright?" Doctor Strange grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell random stuff at me on [Tumblr](http://ellicelluella.tumblr.com/), if that's your jam.


End file.
